


At The Ring

by stickytablet137



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickytablet137/pseuds/stickytablet137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Venga toro, venga!”</p>
<p>And so began the dance. Many times you cheered and many times you feared for this matador’s life. He enjoyed showing off to the crowd, hearing their applause, knowing that their gasps of terror were in vain as he purposefully led the bull closer to him to show his skill. It was like a beautiful yet dangerous dance, and you were enjoying the thrill it gave you.</p>
<p>Carmelo Sanchez x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Ring

**At The Ring**

 

It was an unusually cool morning in San Angel. The sun lit the sky with an orange haze and a soft dew settled along the ground. You were awake, getting ready for a day of chores and hoping to miss the marketplace bustle. As you finished dressing, you heard a soft knock on the door and went to see who was asking for you at this hour.

As you pulled the door back, you were met with a massive fist, just inches in front of your face. But with the speed of an arrow, the hand and attached arm fell to the side of the goliath that stood before you. You recognized him even before he started apologizing.

“Carmelo Sanchez what are you doing here?”

The two of you had known each other for a long time and, while not being the best of friends, remained companions. It seemed that the whole town knew of the chemistry between the two of you, except for the two of you. So you remained oblivious to his love and he remained oblivious to yours. At least until today.

“I-uh…” he stumbled. Even as he slouched himself down, you still had to strain your neck like a giraffe to meet his eyes.

“What’s that?” you questioned, noticing that his left hand was hidden behind his broad back.

“Wait, what’s what?” he asked, a perplexed look masking his once panicked face.

“Behind your back you goof,” you answered with a warm laugh.

“Oh yeah,” he remembered, a soft smile settling onto his face. As he moved his hand out from behind his back, he produced a bouquet of flowers. Holding it out to you he said, “I was wondering if you wanted to come to my bullfight today. I understand if you can’t go to it like my last one, but I’d love to see you there.”

You were touched. This was why you liked him, he was just too sweet. Holding the bouquet with a gentle touch, you responded, “Well, I was planning on cleaning the house today,” The matador’s expression dropped into one of despair. “But I think that can wait for tomorrow.”

With his joy restored tenfold, Carmelo dropped to one knee, took your hand and planted a kiss upon it. With a broad smile that stretched for miles he said, “I can’t wait to see you there!” Standing up straight, and almost hitting his head against the door frame, he began to head down the few steps that attached your home to the dirt streets of San Angel. As he walked down the street, he turned back to you and exclaimed, “It will be a fight to remember (y/n)!”

“I’m certain it will,” you chimed, leaning against the door frame. You smiled happily while holding the beautiful bouquet to your nose. It smelled like heaven.

 

 

* * *

 

The sun was nearing the center of the sky when you arrived at the Plaza de Toros. The stadium was filled with townsfolk and more were piling in by the minute. Lady Luck seemed to be smiling at you as you were able to find a seat about four rows back from the ring.

As the crowd settled, the sound of a bugle pierced the air and the crowd roared. Soon afterwards Carmelo entered the ring armed with a capote. The crowd’s excitement became deafening as you cheered along with them. Carmelo searched the crowd, and as he saw you waving, his determination set into stone. He flourished the capote and the bull was released.

He tested the bull, finding its weaknesses and taking note of them. As he finished, a picador entered the ring, brandishing a vara on horseback. While Carmelo was exiting the ring, the picador was rushed by the enraged bull. But as he was trained to do, the picador stabbed the toro in the neck, weakening the beast for the fight yet to come. This lasted for couple of minutes and the crowd continued to voice its approval. Soon the banderilleros entered the ring and hurled their banderillas into the bull’s shoulders. One of the men nearly got gored in the process.

In no time at all, the bugle sounded again and it was time for the fight itself.

Entering the ring, Carmelo flashed his muleta at the bull.

“Venga toro, venga!”

And so began the dance. Many times you cheered and many times you feared for this matador’s life. He enjoyed showing off to the crowd, hearing their applause, knowing that their gasps of terror were in vain as he purposefully led the bull closer to him to show his skill. It was like a beautiful yet dangerous dance, and you were enjoying the thrill it gave you.

After a while, the time came to finish the fight.

Carmelo and the bull retreated to opposite sides of the ring. Carmelo retrieved his estoque from his father and returned to face the toro.

Stepping farther into the ring, he flung his muleta to the ground and spat on it.

“A cape is for a coward!” he belted, his voice full of gravel. The crowd gasped in shock and you were particularly worried. The Sanchez bullfighters were known for fighting without various items, but a cape?! That was a death wish!

The bull approached Carmelo, bowing his head in preparation to charge. But before he could, Carmelo delivered the final blow, the estoque plunging just behind toro’s neck and piercing the beast’s heart.

The crowd’s roar was deafening and you cheered with relief alongside them. As Carmelo pulled the bull’s head up by the horns to show the crowd, the stadium filled with white handkerchiefs, a plea to let the matador keep an ear from the bull as a trophy.

As he bowed to the crowd in appreciation, you squeezed your way to the fencing that separated the seating from the arena.

Waving your hands about to gain his attention you cried, “Carmelo! Carmelo over here!” Your voice was nearly drowned out by the crowd, but the matador perked up like a cat that had found the smell of fish in the air once he caught your words. He strode towards you, head held high and his face beaming like the sun.

He jumped over the red fencing that surrounded the ring to get to the stands. When he reached the metal that separated the two of you, you laid your hands on his shoulders, squeezing slightly though you were sure he couldn’t feel it.

“Meet me at the entrance,” you said as he took your left hand from his shoulder, encasing it in his own. “And clean yourself up, your filthy,” you giggled noticing the blood spattered along his fingers.

“I will,” he said, eyes half lidded. “But first I need you to answer a question of mine.”

“Of course,” you replied.

“How’d I do?”

“Really?” you questioned, a soft laugh bubbling off of your voice. “You really have to ask me that? You were magnificent and you know it. Now go clean yourself and I’ll see you in a few minutes,” you said, patting his shoulder before taking your hand from his.

 

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take too long for the townsfolk to clear out of the stadium. The sun was still up and jobs still needed to be done. You sat on the cobblestone that jutted out of the gate to the plaza, a folded cloth at your side, and waited for Carmelo to show. Even though he looked fine while you were in the stands, you couldn’t help but be worried that he had been hurt during the fight.

“Boo!” he bellowed, jumping around the gate.

You shrieked with shock, nearly falling to the ground in a panic. You collected yourself and faced him, adrenalin draining out of your system. “Do you want to give me a heart attack?!”

“I was just joking,” he chuckled, taking up the spot next to you.

You playfully smacked him in the arm for the comment. At least you knew that he wasn’t hurt badly.

“Pft, joking,” you responded dismissively. “I may just not give you your present.” You smirked, turning your back to the matador.

“Wait, present? Where?! What is it?!” he questioned as if he were a child.

You grabbed the folded cloth, and took out one of the desserts it held. “Oh, I guess I do have to give one to you,” you responded in mock disappointment. “You earned it,” you admitted, offering him the churro. It looked like he would explode with joy.

“Oh, I love you so much (y/n)!” he confessed. No sooner had it left his mouth did he realize what he had said. He sat there, wide eyed and suspenseful, waiting for your response. It was quite funny, actually, seeing this gargantuan act like a frightened puppy.

His comment was surprising but did not deter you. You looked into his eyes, and, in a gentle tone, replied, “I love you too.”

No sooner had you said those four little words did you feel a pressure on your lips and the tickle of a beard on your chin. You quickly melted into the kiss, cupping your hand around Carmelo’s cheek. Pulling away from the kiss, he placed his hand against your own and leaned his face against your palm.

“Finally!” Your moment was brought to an abrupt halt with that single word.

Carmelo practically flung himself off of you and onto the cobblestone path in a mess of panicking limbs. Your heart felt as if it were going to burst in fright and your posture resembled that of a terrified rabbit.

Looking towards the intruder, you could see Carmelo’s father laughing, rather loudly, at both of your reactions. You quickly covered your face as it flushed with embarrassment and Carmelo rose to his feet in an instant.

“Papá!” Carmelo bellowed at the chuckling matador.

“Fine, fine. I’m going,” he replied turning to exit the scene. Laughing a little harder he added, with a smirk, “Have fun!”

With his father gone, Carmelo reclaimed his seat beside you.

“I’m-uh, sorry about that,” he apologized, slouching to get a better look at you.

Taking your head out of your hands and sitting back up, you answered, “Its fine.” You realized that you still hadn’t had a chance to eat your treats. “Churro?” you offered, holding the treat out to him.

“Yes. Thanks,” he said taking the dessert from your hand.

The two of you sat there, eating the treats in silence, and watched the town go about its day.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep in this fandom I swear


End file.
